because you're the only one i know
by babington
Summary: The first time I remember meeting you was in my seventh year. It was dark and dangerous, but you were there.. a series of related one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine, as much as I wish it was...sigh

* * *

><p>The first time I remember meeting you was in my seventh year. It was dark and dangerous, but you were there, yes I remember you were there with Loony, Longbottom and that Weasley girl. I remember because you were the only one we caught, and when you told the Carrow's your name, they laughed at you and smiled saying something about how this is what your daddy dearest gets for not joining the right side.<p>

you had screamed and s c r e a m e d

and I hadn't been able to fall asleep that night


	2. Chapter 2

It was late one evening when I found you, shaking in the dungeon hallway. They were making you come down there for a month because you wouldn't give up who helped you let those first years escape. Of course we all knew, but we weren't allowed to bring someone in unless we caught them.

"You should get back to the Ravenclaw tower." I told you.

You had looked up and brushed your dark and l o n g hair out of your b l u e b l u e eyes. You didn't say anything when you had gotten up slowly, and shaking as you did.

Your eyes weren't wet, I noticed. They were never wet when you screamed.

"I'm sorry." I told you.

"You should be." You had answered back before walking slowly and I could tell, painfully back towards the Ravenclaw tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Many and many and many day's p a s s e d before I saw you again. There was something different but I wasn't going to admit that, instead pasting my signature smirk on my face.

You sat down by the lake.

I stood at the entrance hall.

Longbottom flew by me down to you. He looked sad and when he told you something your face had creased sadly, something had to be up. He pointed back towards the castle, but you only shook your head and tilted your head back up to the sky.

He left and it was my turn to c o m e.

You didn't even turn around when I stepped on a twig, instead you called me out. "What do you want Draco?" You asked and your voice I noticed sounded more tired than usual.

"I've come to check you're alright." I told you.

"I don't believe it." You had answered and I was silent because perhaps it was true.

"You should probably leave." You continued.

But I didn't move an inch.

And we stood there for a while, u n-m o v i n g.

That is until you turned around to face me, and I saw a tear slide down your cheek. I was amazed because how could someone I thought was so strong cry when nothing was hurting.

And I watched you for a moment as you looked back at me before whispering quiet words and heading back up to the castle.

I wish I could have told you there that I'm positively sorry that your brother was d e a d. 


	4. Chapter 4

***I've decided to make these more into a story of drabbles...but I can't make up my mind, REVIEW!  
>I really have appreciated the reviews so far, I didn't even plan to get any so thank you scoroseal and rainbowspring!<strong>

disclaimer

: Harry Potter is not mine, as much as I wish it was...sigh

* * *

><p>I hadn't known you had a brother. Okay, maybe Daphne had mentioned him once, but just once. He was some mistake that your parents had before they were married and that meant they were s h u n n e d from their families but Daphne said they l o v e d each other so they stuck together. Even Pansy I remember swooned over that.<p>

"I'm sorry about your brother."

It was late one night and I knew you would be in trouble if you were caught by anyone else.

"Don't be." You responded, I didn't see the vulnerability I had seen before.

"No, he is you brother, you have to be sad." I remarked.

You turned to look at me. Slowly responding, your lips moving, "You can't cry over someone who did what they wanted, Holden would not have wanted that anyway." You shrugged then, as if your brother dying was nothing.

"But what about your parents, don't you think they're upset?" I said it before I realized what had left my mouth. I didn't sound like the Draco I knew.

You only scoffed. "Hah, my parents…" You trailed off.

"Daphne said they love each other very much, your brother was their first child, he was a mistake but they…" I trailed off this time confused by the amused look on your face.

"My parents.." You began, "They always wanted something to put them apart from the rest, you know have a big scandal and deal with it. They wanted the spotlight. I mean doesn't yours want it too?" You asked.

That h i t.

"So they had your brother to produce a big scandal why would they do that?" I asked, disregarding your comment.

"Why else? They're Slytherins."

"What? That doesn't prove anything. If your parents wanted something big, why didn't they join the Dark Lord?" I asked.

"My parents weren't stupid." You snapped. "They may be sly and vain but they certainly aren't stupid." You continued.

"My parents aren't stupid." I finally snarled. How dare she tell me my parents are stupid?

"Then why are they with Voldemort? They just fear him Draco, your parents can't deal with F E A R, they've sucked you into the only world you know, and that's world full of fear. That's why I'm helping Longbottom and Weasley and Loony. We're not friends Draco. I wouldn't have friends like that, but I don't f e a r him." You blew up.

I was s u p r i s e d.

"Are you scared of anything?" I asked dryly.

"Yes." You responded.

I didn't think you could surprise me again, but you did, as a l w a y s.

"I'm scared that Harry Potter won't win. I'm scared that people will just start to submit. I'm scared that the future will always be a dark one." You told me.

"Harry Potter? You're a fan of Harry Potter?" I asked incredulously.

"He's the only one who can defeat him." You answered simply.

"You believe that crap? No one can defeat the Dark Lord." I told her.

S i l e n c e

"Well, that clears that up." You finally said.

"Clears what up?" I ask.

"That you are exactly who I thought you were." You respond.

And then you leave, and when I try to talk to you later, you don't even acknowledge me, but I still s h u d d e r when I hear your screams in the dungeon, because for some reason I can't seem to forget you.


End file.
